The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Rose class, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially known as a potted Rose and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Evera 131’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new potted Rose cultivars with novel and attractive flower colors, disease resistance and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jun. 1, 2002 of two unnamed proprietary Rosa hybrida seedlings, not patented. The cultivar Evera 131 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Denmark. Plants of the new cultivar differ primarily from plants of the parent selections primarily in flower color and plant shape.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by cuttings in Denmark since Feb. 1, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.